In a known manner, a rolling bearing comprises an inner ring, an outer ring, and one or several rows of rolling elements. For each row, the rolling bearing further comprises a cage retaining the rolling elements.
US-A-2010 046 875 discloses an example of such a cage, comprising an annular heel, an axial portion and pockets for receiving rolling elements, more precisely balls. The pockets are delimited by the annular heel and the axial portion. The pockets are regularly spaced around the central axis of the cage. The axial portion has an outside diameter inferior to the outside diameter of the heel. The axial portion is thus lightened, its radial thickness being reduced in comparison with that of the heel, thus leading to a reduction in the cost of the raw material of the cage, in the mass and in the inertia of the cage. Thanks to this lightening, the cage deforms to a lesser extent at high speed, thus reducing cage and ball wear.
However, when the pockets are regularly spaced around the central axis of the cage, at a given rotation speed of the rolling bearing, the balls pass on the same locations at the same frequency, thus increasing wear of raceways of the bearing. Moreover, if this frequency comes into resonance with a natural frequency of the bearing or of other bodies to which the bearing is fixed, an undesired noise is likely to be generated, progressively increasing, and becoming unacceptable in certain cases.